


A love between two children

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Curious Reader, F/F, F/M, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gender-Neutral Frisk, It's now she/her pronouns, M/M, Multi, Mute Reader, Named Reader, No Smut, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Protective Frisk, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can be any size, Reader doesn't need to eat, Reader has magic but it's weird, Reader is a Child, Reader is an amalgamation, Reader's former Pronoun is It, Reader's soul is gooey and weird, She can absorb the color of any liquid, She likes to explore, able to change into anything, her most common form is a doll, protective Reader, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You were born in a lab taking the form of a doll you were deemed a failure and placed on a table to be sold many years later a determined child comes acros you.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You might find their relationship quite cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original picture doesn't belong to me

Darkness.

Bubbling.

These sounds and sights revealed to you where you might be.

You reached out finding it blocked by some mysterious barrier.

You heard voices and then pain. So much PAIN.

SO MUCH PAIN that you rammed against the barrier and it broke.

You sloshed out of the prison and found yourself gooey and wet and slimy. You were just a puddle until you threw all your will power into creating a form to control.

Suddenly you felt much more solid and looked down to see you were a short creature that appeared to be wearing soemthing you weren't sure but you stared up at the faces that had caused you pain and more black slick puddles appeared to harden and sharpen.

You hissed as you sent the deadly sharp needles of goo into the ones that had caused you pain and listened to their screams as they exploded into a puddle of red stuff which you absorbed and found your strange threads on your head were now red.

You giggled which made a gurgling sound this discovery made you want to try other liquids but you had no idea where you were or what you were nor who you were.

You had to find somebody to help you but before you could begin to think of ways to reach somebody you heard creaking as one of those creatures picked you up and said "6u322 th12 0n3 12 4 f41lur3 0h w311 w3'll ju2t 23ll 1t"

It was in a language that you couldn't understand but the creature took you to a place where lots of the creatures were walking around looking at items.

Many years passed and you became comfortable sitting on the strange structure it was peaceful until one day.

"L00k 24n2 1 f0und 4 d0ll c4n 1 g3t 1t?"


	2. A new toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's pov of the yard sale

I was in the car with Sans because we were going to a yard sale. I was excited as we stopped and I jumped out of the car and slammed the car door.

I began looking around for anything that might catch my eye when I saw something on one of the tables. I told Sans I wanted to check it out and went over to the table surprisingly it appeared to be a doll with red hair and a red dress there was something strange about it and I yelled "Sans can I get this doll?"

He came over and said "sure kid" I picked it up and felt a weird slimy sensation run through my fingers the doll while it appeared to be like a regular doll at first glance it was actually goopy and squishy. So Sans bought it for me the both of us unaware of the slight sighing coming from the doll.

When we got home we had sandwiches for lunch while I carried the doll everywhere with me I don't know what it was but there was something soothing about stroking it. I didn't discover it was living until I took it up to my room where I sat down on my bed and took out one of my other dolls.

The doll seemed to fall into a puddle and I thought it was broken until the goo rose from the puddle and formed a goopy version of me. I was shocked I said "Are you alive?"

The gooey version of me tilted its head to the right and shrugged I realized that it probably couldn't understand me so I tried writing "Are you alive" on a piece of paper. It looked at the paper and seemed to understand then it spit on the paper and the message said "What is alive?"

I was blown away and decided that I should help this creature to live considering how long it had sat at that table. It shrunk to palm size still a duplicate of me and walked onto my hand which surprised me

I had held my hand out for a greeting and instead it walked onto my palm and hugged my finger. Just then a knock at the door startled the creature and something scary happened.

It began hissing and the floor became alive with black gooey puddles which began sharpening into needle sharp points. It maintained its size but was clearly in possession of some magic.

I quickly rubbed it's back with my pinky and it relaxed the puddles sinking back into the ground then Sans opened the door and the creature returned to it's original form which as Sans led me to dinner I pondered on what the creature was.


	3. Names and Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are named and learn some english.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original picture doesn't belong to me but anyway this is what Venom looks like when it takes Frisk's form

You watched as the creature left with it's parental unit and decided to explore your surroundings. You weren't sure how you understood the strange words on the paper but it helped.

You explored the room until you slithered onto one of the strange structures where there was some sort of a big paper filled with words. You were about the size of a bug right now in the shape of the creature you originally took form as so you stood on the structure and began reading.

When the creature came back you had learned enough words to fill a dictionary and you headed back where you were before. The creature picked you up and said "Have you been reading?"

You grew to the creature's size and nodded as you sat next to them on the bed then the creature said "Great I don't have to teach you anyway my name is Frisk and yours?"

You shook your head and Frisk said "No name? I'll give you a name I will call you Venom" Your gooey brow was raised as Frisk said "It's from a movie you wouldn't understand" You nodded and Frisk said "So what do you eat?" You were confused what was eating?

Frisk responded by saying "You don't really eat I guess and you don't need clothes but how old are you?" You did know this answer and held up 5 gooey fingers which judging by Frisk's expression that was young?

Anyway they said "I thought you were way older" You shook your head as they said "I can't keep you with me you need to have parents and go to school" You gave them a gooey whiny face as they yelled "SANS I NEED YOU TO COME HERE"

You heard thumping which made you shrink and hide behind Frisk. Sans who you now identified as a skeleton came in the room and said "What is it kid?"

Frisk pulled you out from behind them and said "This is going to sound weird but this gooey creature is the doll you bought me and it's alive" Sans said "That is weird" Frisk held you in their hand as they showed you to Sans who said "Heh looks like you Frisk"

They nodded and said "it can be any form pretty much but here is the important part it's only 5 years old" Sans was taken aback as he said "Well that makes it younger than you"

Frisk nodded and said "I think we need to find it a home" Sans sighed and said "Look kid I will look into it but do you think any humans would adopt a creature that is even weirder than us monsters?"

Frisk smiled and said "What about Toriel?" Sans said "That could work" and you jumped out of Frisk's hand and grew to human size while switching to your doll form.

Frisk said "See it looks human" You looked at Sans who said "Alright but I don't know it's name Frisk giggled and said "It's Venom" Sans smiled and you lifted a gooey hand which Sans took and said "Alright kid I'll take you to your new parent"

You pointed to Frisk and Sans said "Don't worry you'll see them at school" He then led you out of the room and out of the house.


	4. Your new mom  (New Form: Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes you to meet your new mom and you learn a new form

You were drove by Sans out to a small quaint house in the country. At the house Sans took your gooey hand and led you up to the front door where he knocked on the door which opened to a lady that looked like a goat deciding to trick the both of them you changed your form into Sans.

The lady said "Hello Sans and .... Sans? Sans looked confused and looked at you he chuckled as he said "Kid I like you already" You transformed back and the lady said "Who is this Sans"

Sans said "It's name is Venom don't ask my why it wants to be called it but it does anyway this kid is a amalgamation as far as I can tell it seems to have magic like nothing we've ever seen and it can change it's shape and size but it prefers a doll like form"  

The goat lady said "Interesting but why are you telling me this?" Sans continued "I just found out that it's only 5 and needs a parent in it's life and I thought of you first"

The goat lady said with wonder in her eyes "Of course but I am not going to call it an it so Venom what kind of pronouns you want my child?" You thought about it and decided that you wanted to be female then made the sign for female.

The lady said "Okay my name is Toriel I'm happy to take you in" Sans said "One more thing Tori she kinda made friends with Frisk so if you wouldn't mind have playdates once in a while that would make both her and Frisk happy"  

Toriel or Mom agreed and took your hand then said "Wave goodbye my child" You smiled and waved as Sans left saying "See ya kid" and got in his car then drove away. Mom said "So are you hungry my child" You shrugged you didn't talk so you weren't sure how to tell her.

Mom said "You don't talk like Frisk when they were younger either thats okay here have this it'll allow you to communicate with everybody" She handed you a necklace with a speaker on it and you put it on and it somehow managed to stay with your squishy form. Mom said "Try telling me now"

You thought "I don't need to eat" and the necklace repeated it out to Mom who said "You don't need to eat odd but okay my child do you have anything you would like to have here?" You thought "Books and Video Games Please Mom" Toriel replied "Ah you are a lot like Frisk except for the books Frisk was never a fan of reading"

She led you inside and upstairs to a quaint little room that was painted beige and said "This is your room Venom I want you to have a nap okay?" You yawned and got into bed falling asleep with no trouble at all.


End file.
